Fairy Tale
by fancyshipper
Summary: Tsuna hated fairy-tale so much and here is the story how he ended up lived happily ever after. R27. Rated T for implied sexual-intercourse.


There are times that Tsuna hate fairy tales till the point he could smack all the books in the library –but of course he didn't. All the mysterious and magical thingy from those stories irritating him so much, he felt like his whole life had been beaten by them.

Especially the story where the character had tortured very badly by the evil and suddenly they're changed, transforming into something new by the help of magician, witch, warlock or whoever it is, and gloriously defeated the evil, so they could lived happily ever after with their soul mate.

Tsune knew that he'd been experiencing all the transformation things –precisely similar with those tales-, and that's totally changed his whole life. Who had thought that someone dull and stupid like him could be the man of control behind the most powerful mafia in the world?

Tsuna hate those kinds of stories, because it resembles him so much. Instead of being all touchy-douchy by the tales, Tsuna couldn't help but feeling frustrated all over it. It's such a silly reason but it's all because Tsuna couldn't compare his life-story with the one from the tale. He couldn't guess where would be his story ended up to.

Who would have a guess that the witch who'd been helping him transformed into his current shape after all this time is the same person who's holding the biggest possibility to be his soul mate? Funny.

* * *

**Fairy-Tale**

**By fancyshipper**

**Warning : unbetaed R27**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

"…and so, the prince and the princess lived happily ever after", Tsuna smiled warmly and patted the little head beside him,"The end"

"Aww.. it's already finished?" the child pouted.

"Yup!" seeing the curved lips over the child's face, Tsuna laughed and put the book on the table,"Remember the promise if I finished reading this book for you?"

The child jumped down from the chair and with a disappointed face answered,"I'll drink my milk and go to sleep"

"Good", Tsuna poked the child's forehead.

"Here, your book", Tsuna took the book and offered it,"Now get back, don't go make trouble for your mom, okay?"

The child received the book and responded hastily,"Um!"

After a slight nod, the child went to the door and opened it slowly.

Tsuna saw the movement from his chair with a line of smile on his face, waving his hand as to say goodbye for the child. The second he thought that the door will be closed right away, the little head suddenly popped up, gave him a little surprise.

The child giggled and with excited eyes trying to occupy Tsuna's next night,"Promise me that you'll read for me again, tomorrow?"

Tsuna let out an invisible sighed and trying to answer it as sweet as it sounded,"I'd like to, but no promise, okay? I don't know whether I'm free or not tomorrow"

The cheek puffed but the eyes gave him a sign of understanding,"Then if you're free, make sure to read for me again, okay?"

Tsuna nodded his head and shooing the child,"Now, go, your mother is waiting!"

The child smiled and closed the door cheerfully. Tsuna could hear the stepped went further when suddenly Gokudera is shouting from the end of the hall,"You, kid! It's already late at night and I was looking for you for an hour!"

"Papa!"

"Where've you been all this time?"

"Uncle Tsuna read me a tale! Beautiful tale!"

Tsuna could hear Gokudera sighing and somehow Tsuna is ready if suddenly Gokudera burst out into his room sticking his head with the floor doing an extreme _dogeza_ as an apologize-

"Hhh.. for now, Juudaime must be tired, I'll apologize tomorrow"

-or not. Tsuna smiled and relieved by the time he heard Gokudera muttering about his apologize-plan tomorrow.

"C'mon, let's go back, your mom is waiting"

As soon as their steps had gone from his ears, Tsuna laid his head to the leather chair he'd been sitting on and sighed. He hadn't reading a story for the past few weeks and now his throat felt like burnt from the dryness. After taking a look for the watch, Tsuna decided it wouldn't hurt to make some coffee from the mini bar on his office.

Tsuna stood up from his chair, took a few seconds relaxing all of his stiff muscles, and walked to the mini bar. Yawned a little and scratching his unitchy head, ruffling his messy hair. Took him a few moments but then he decided to make an instant coffe-milk instead of brewing a new one.

Turning on the electricity-pot, Tsuna took one sachet of his favorite coffe-milk brand and opened it in a single torn. After pouring it into his cup, Tsuna pull off a chair and lazily sat on it, waiting the water to be boiled. He rested his head on the table as he felt the weigh of the night added up on his mind.

He had been sitting on his room alone late hour when suddenly Gokudera's Junior intruding his intimacy with loneliness just for reading him a tale –which is one of the kind that he hated but he couldn't say it in front of a kid. With his inner thoughts cursing Gokudera who's abandoning his own child, Tsuna started to read it from the world Once-upon-a-time until the last The-End word. That's practically a record since it's been forever for Tsuna to read a tale out loud, completely finished.

Tsuna laughed himself for doing that when suddenly he caught a familiar shape of espresso-machine on his eyes. He parted his head from the table and shifted his chair to get closer to the machine.

Now Tsuna remember why is he alone in his room before he got intruded. He was waiting. Waiting for the person who'd go straight away to the espresso-machine when he felt any thirst. Waiting for the very person that used to be here, flirting with the night together. Tsuna is currently in a bad shape of missing someone.

His hand is ready to touch the cold-steel of the machine, trying to caress its coldness when suddenly his water is boiled. Tsuna hurriedly turn it off, poured it into his cup and stir it up so his coffee and the water would be perfectly blended in.

Before bringing his coffee to his desk, Tsuna took two sugar cubes from the jar and put it in on his cup. He shoved his leather chair a bit further to leave him a little space between the chair and the desk so he could leaned his bottom to his desk, pushing his weight to the side of the table. After finding a comfortable position for himself, he then tried to take a sip of his coffee.

"Hsssh-" Tsunea hissed by the time the hot liquid touched his tongue, feeling the burnt sensation.

"Of course it's still hot, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna flinched when suddenly a familiar husky voice coming from the other side of the room. He turned back and put his coffee in a rush, frantically moving his head, trying to get a clear look for the source of the voice.

"Reb-"

"Guess we'll have a cup of espresso here, seemed like someone needed a friend late at this night", a perfect figure of a hitman walking closer to the mini bar, starting to busying him self with the machine.

Tsuna's eyes widened as the complete shape of his tutor knocked his eyes. The shape of the most perfect human body wrapped up nicely in an expensive suit of him. The black aura and very attractive smell came out every step the hitman had taken. The sweet sturdy fedora on his head adorned the spiky raven hair and nicely shaping the curl tint on each side. A single smile slipped out from Tsuna's lips when he saw Leon sleeping firmly, covering almost the back of the yellow strip on the fedora.

And somehow without any word, the man knew what's going on inside the boss' head and carefully took off his fedora. He let Leon walked unconsciously to the closest and the only one plant on that room. It's always like this, if Leon ever felt overly tired and needed some hibernation leaves, that plant office there been the special place for him. And for the two of them, putting the plant near the mini bar is the best choice since it's convenience for both parties. They wouldn't be disturbed in the middle of conversation if suddenly Leon changed shape into some ridiculously creature being.

Tsuna smiled as soon as Leon rested on one of the leaf, then an exchange silence giggles happened in the air. It's as if Tsuna and the man said with the fedora were able to read the others thought. The man then sighed and put the fedora back on his head, went back to his espresso.

The broad back of the hitman kept moving within the process of espresso-making. Tsuna tried hard not to gulp by its movement. If only he could suddenly jumped in and hugged it tight, preventing it to not leaving him again. But no, Tsuna had chosen to keep his earlier position even though he hardly can keep his burst any longer. He would be looked at as a child and ended up being a loser on the who-is-the one-missing-the-others-more bet.

The sound of the clock ticked Tsuna's ear. Trying to resist the urge to glomp the hitman, Tsuna then slumped himself into his leather chair, resting the line of his back and shut his eyes off to extract the moment. It's been a while that the other's presence had faded out from the room.

As the silence flowed trough them, Tsuna started to wander about the bet. That silly bet they've made before the hitman going abroad for the mission. Tsuna wouldn't want to lose it and made the hitman acting all high and mighty conceitedly saying,"Oh, look who is the one missing me that much". No, he wouldn't want that to be happened.

So, instead of running and storming the hitman about how long he'd been waiting, how much he missed him, surrendering himself to his own feeling to embrace the other after a long time been parted away, Tsuna decided to win the bet and acted indifferently. After all this time, it had been always Tsuna who showed most of the affections.

It's normal though since the hitman is really a kind of human who wouldn't throw his pride just to run across the hall only to hug his beloved one –okay, that's Tsuna and of course it would be the creepiest moment ever if Reborn did it. So, 'till this very moment, Tsuna could only keeping their bond with his one-sided embrace and being the happiest person on earth when the hitman being the first one who initiated the move –which is only happened when there are only the two of them.

As the hitman done making his espresso, Tsuna opened his eyes and simply throw a fair gaze when his mind kept thinking that that hitman, the one and the only private hitman for him, had been being such a sweet romantic guy for only showing his love by the time they're alone. It's just like the other party want to say something cliché like,"I just want to show my love only for you and not in front of those trashes", and yes of course Reborn would never saying something like that.

But this time is different, whether there are hardly another people in that room, they're still stuck with their bet. Someone make a move first, there we got the loser. At first thought, Tsuna knew that kind of bet is clearly an absolute inequitable bet for him since the whole world knew that Reborn could handle his feeling well controlled –unlike Tsuna.

Yet Tsuna still accepted it since he is somehow hoping that the other man would've met his control-limit and rushed toward him by the time he got home from the mission. But since the very second that hitman stepped his foot into this room and acted casually, Tsuna gave his hope up. Maybe it's really impossible for him to get Reborn loved him, embraced him, flirted him as much and as obvious as he did.

The hitman blew up some air to his espresso, sniffing the aroma of the thick coffe and sipped it dutifully. He had mixed the water perfectly so he could get the exact warmth from it. Tsuna watched it in jealousy, he knew that the hitman is trying to say that he is sucks at mixing hot water and showed him how much stupid he is for carelessly sipping his hot coffee.

With his lower lips moved up in front, pouted, Tsuna averted his eyes from the hitman who then slowly approaching his side and calmly leaned his bottom to the desk, the same exact position before Tsuna choked up by his presence.

"… _then the witch helped the princess to gain some power in order to defeat the bad-villain"_

Tsuna's corner of eyes caught a glimpse of an orange-pacifier inside the hitman suit and the fairy tale he had read before for Gokudera's Jr suddenly came back into him. Ah, right, Reborn is his witch since the first time they've met. A witch wrapped up nicely behind a home-tutor mask.

"Slrp", the hitman sipped his espresso again and put off his cup to the table, his lynx black-marble hidden by his fedora's brim.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn for a while and calmly propping his left hand to the side of his chair and leaned his head lazily. It's hard to do it when Tsuna's inner self is wriggling and shaking like crazy wanting to touch Reborn very badly.

"_.. . but there are times that the witch suddenly left the princess. The prince then comes to her rescue, helping her by soothing the pain with his love"_

When the witch and the prince are indeed a very same person, whom had leave him without notice, then who will be the one that comes to him and became his aid? Their distance is so close yet so far away. It's like both of the witch and the prince had no intention to help him. In their current position, Tsuna could swift his hand away only to reach the hitman, but of course Tsuna wouldn't fo that. He wanted the other party to do that part. That kind of thought is hurting him so much Tsuna didn't want to continue it anymore.

"What is it?"

Tsuna gasped and saw the hitman took off his fedora to the table and interrogating him with his sharp steel-eyes.

"Huh, what?"

"You were thinking of something just now, what is it?"

The cold feeling within the deep crystal voice of him sent Tsuna desolately. Even with their short distance, Tsuna still couldn't grasp any intention of a little embrace –or even a welcome back hug- from the other side. Aside from the bet, Tsuna totally gave up hoping for Reborn.

"Nah, that's not important", Tsuna waved his hand as if he wanted to erase the whole fairy tale thingy from his head.

Seeing a suspecting glint from the hitman, Tsuna then only smiled as casual as he could,"Anyway Reborn, welcome back, the mission must be tough on you, right? I'll prepare a hot tub for you then"

With this attitude of his nonchalantly, none of the bet or his feeling will be settled and Tsuna prefer to let it be. Tsuna stood from his chair and prepared to fold his shirtsleeve, but before he could move an inch from his position, his body slammed back against the chair. Tsuna trying to focused his mind to think about what was going on when suddenly a slight of espresso waves struck his lips.

It's just a slight simple kiss but it meant a lot for Tsuna –whether it's their bet or his long awaited answer from his uncertainty. Tsuna could felt a callus and a gunpowder-smelled hand running through his cheek, brushing his side hair, wrapping him warmly. In a widened eyes filled up with surprise, Tsuna looked at the other's eyes, the untold words blazing through the dark-marbles of the hitman. Loneliness, yearning for something, thirst of affection, and so much other things that concluded nicely by love.

By the time they're done exchanging glance, without any hesitance, Tsuna clung his hand to the others neck as their lips met again in a breathless passionate kisses. Their head moved in the same rhythm, tilted their head compatibly to deepen the bond, things that been awhile missed from their daily dosage.

Without cutting their weave, the hitman moved their position as he dipped to the side of the chair and bring Tsuna to his lap. His hand placed on the brunette's head while the other one is trailing the back thirstly.

Every single time they're parted their lips, by the time oxygen comes through their nose they would continue their kisses right away. It happened continuously even the clock didn't know how long they're engulfed by it.

"Hhh-hh-Reb-", Tsuna breathlessly trying to swept the saliva that slipped out from his corner lips. The other man licked its trails from the other's chin and smirked in happiness.

"You sneaky-", Tsuna slumped his head to the others shoulder and slowly knocked his grip into the broad warm back of the hitman.

"What?" even without looking at his face, Tsuna could feel a grin behind the voice.

"The bet", Tsuna giggled,"You lose"

The hitman moved the brunettes head from his shoulder and placed him to a face to face position,"Huh?"

"You're the first one to embrace, remember?" Tsuna remembered the feeling of a firm hand clutched his shoulder and throw him back to the chair.

The hitman blinked his eyes in realization and sighed in defeat,"Fine, you're the winner"

Tsuna lacing his hand behind the hitman's nape,"It's rare for you to admit defeat that fast"

"Oh, really?"

Tsuna laughed through his nose and sticking their forehead together,"Forget it, I'm really glad right now the bet doesn't matter"

Reborn's flashy dark eyes penetrated right into Tsuna's caramel-pearls, seeking for some peculiar encounters,"What's wrong? Something you worried about?"

Tsuna shut his eyes off and swallowing the heat flowing between them, recalling all those stupid fairy-tales thingy and smiled in a conclusion,"No, nothing, you're home and that's all about"

Reborn still uncertain about the given answer but he tried to prevent himself pestering the other. There is no doubt that later some other time, there will be a time for them to talk about it so Reborn could put it aside for now.

"Want to continue?"

Tsuna looked at the blazed lust on the other's eye and chuckled,"Sure"

The moment he agreed, a wet lip landed on his neck and his shirt unbuttoned in a flash.

"W-wa-wait!" Tsuna shoved the other and sulked in shyness.

The hitman could only groaned and complaint,"What?"

"Don't tell me we're going to continue it here?" Tsuna could already hear the answer before Reborn's opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course, why not?"

"But the door-"

"Already locked"

"They might heard-"

"They're asleep"

Tsuna's shoulder lowered as he feel the indigenous way of his lover to express his feelings,"Another problem?"

Hearing the confidence in the voice Tsuna shook his head, sighed and shrugged it off, whatever, the control isn't his to begin with. The hitman smirked as soon as he caught a gesture of giving up from the brunette.

"I may be the loser today but you still my prey in the first place", Tsuna shivered as he felt a wet lips grazed his ear and nibble it gently. He then jerked out and covered his ear with his face flushed in red tomatoes.

"I'm not your pre-"

And that's how their proper conversation ended up with a last word stolen from the mafia boss. Before they're completely consumed with the heat, Tsuna could hear the end of the tale vaguely popped out late at night.

"_.. and then, they lived happily ever-after"_

* * *

Author's note :

Second story for my KHR rambling ficts! And yeah, it's R27 again. I don't care whether the others saying that they're only fatherly-son relationship (parental love, are you kidding?) or whatsoever but I ship them harder, especially after chapter 390 came out!

Truth to be told, actually I wrote this fict right in the middle of my calculus test, sorry for the messed up story line, and yeeeesh my grammar's sucks! Pardon for my incapability wrapping their love into a better shape.

Review? :)


End file.
